


code yellow

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Series: Zimbits Airport AU [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Group chat, Scheming, WIPItGood, because bitty and jack are talked about but not in it, genuinely don't know whether to tag this as m/m or gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: Jack and Bitty are about to go on their first official date. The Wellies-Falconers group chat is going a little wild over it.I posted this as part of the #WIPitgood thing that's going around the check please fandom on Tumblr at the moment, and decided to cross-post here!
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Zimbits Airport AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/620596
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	code yellow

**Snowy:** CODE YELLOW CODE YELLOW

 **Snowy:** ALERT ALL WELLIES AND FALCONERS

 **Snowy:** CODE YELLOWWWWWWWWW

 **Dex:** wtf is a code yellow

 **Tater:** is when teammate is going on date!!

 **Snowy:** JACK IS LEAVING HIS APARTMENT DRESSED NICELY

 **Snowy:** wE ALL KNOW ZIMMBONI

 **Snowy:** HE DRESSES LIKE HE’S GOING TO ROB A BURGER KING ON A REGULAR BASIS

 **Snowy:** ERGO: CODE FUCKING YELLOW

 **Nursey:** bitty’s locked himself in the bathroom for the past hour so yeah ur probably right

 **Snowy:** yOU JUST DIDN’T THINK TO MENTION THIS???

 **Nursey:** no?? it’s a p regular occurrence??

 **Chowder:** it’s actually not but it was when bitty was dating his way through the rest of the samwell men’s sports teams

 **Snowy:** CODE FUCKING YELLOW

 **Nursey:** u can stop we get it

 **Snowy:** nURSE THIS IS BIG AND WE NEED TO BE PRESENT TO GAIN AMMO FOR EMBARRASSING STORIES TO TELL AT THEIR WEDDING

 **Tater:** ^ is ritual for falconers

 **Tango:** but bitty might murder us???

 **Dex:** i don’t fear death

 **Snowy:** *applauds* follow ur heroic leader

_Lardo has been added to this chat._

**Lardo:** sup my dudes

 **Dex:** lardo help us jack and bitty are going on their first official date what do we do

 **Lardo:** be inconspicuous!!

 **Tango:** do u mean like dress up as waiters or something? or like potted plants?

 **Nursey:** dress up as one (1) singular weed

 **Dex:** lmao pot-ted

 **Chowder:** *rolls eyes*

 **Tango:** really??

 **Chowder:** no do not do that please

 **Chowder:** potted plants are NOT good disguises

 **Tater:** maybe lardo fits behind potted plant? rest of us, no.

 **Snowy:** ^^ especially not u potato

 **Lardo:** k so does anyone know where they’re going

 **Nursey:** probably dinner

 **Nursey:** dressing nicely so not a movie or anything lowkey

 **Lardo:** so we gotta be careful not to fuck it up

 **Lardo:** collect stories for their wedding without actually interfering

 **Lardo:** each of us who can attend will be posted in a different location to collect ammo for chirping, make sure to tell the gc if u hear anything good

**Author's Note:**

> lardo is the only one who's actually going to accomplish anything
> 
> thanks for reading!!  
> -love, birl


End file.
